Have Faith In Me
by disaac aka top ship
Summary: Isaac had been living with Scott after Derek kicked him out. During this time he'd revealed that he has feelings for Derek. Scott tries to help by forcing both Derek and Isaac to talk - resulting in a fight and Isaac accidentally telling Derek how he feels. Derek's reaction shocks Isaac and everyone else when they discover what happened.
1. One: A Long Night

Isaac had been staying with Scott and his mother for three weeks after Derek had forced him to leave. Isaac felt abandoned and worthless but he never let it show. Whilst in Scott's house, he insisted on sleeping on the floor in Scott's room - he was used to much worse than a carpeted floor, in fact, he was used to a cold, unforgiving floor with nothing but his clothing to keep him warm. In Scott's house, there was comfort - he had a soft pillow, access to as many blankets as he wanted and the constant offer of the couch or the possibility of turning the storage room into a bedroom for him. He declined these offers constantly with the excuse of "I don't want you to go to any effort with me" but really, the reason he slept on Scott's floor was because he was scared, hurt and confused. His alpha had forced him to leave, forced him to leave what little pack was left, and the comforting sound of Scott's heartbeat at night was the only thing that kept the nightmares away.

Unfortunately, this lasted maybe a week at most before he started tossing and turning every night, before he started talking in his sleep - revealing parts of conversations he had buried deep inside of himself, before he woke up in a cold sweat trying to keep himself from screaming. He inevitably began sleeping less and less, trying to escape the nightmares he relived night after night. Scott had noticed and decided staying up one night to see what was bothering Isaac was a good idea. During that night, he watched Isaac as he talked in his sleep. That wasn't the most worrying part, the worst was when Isaac was practically cowering against the wall he fell asleep by and the small whimper he made before he jerked into consciousness, breathing raggedly and shaking violently. Scott couldn't help but notice how damaged Isaac was and he felt a sudden impulse to talk to Derek about it. No, he couldn't do that, he wasn't even sure if Isaac was aware that he had seen him. He sighed quietly to himself. Isaac's head snapped up, his eyes were rimmed red, pain clear in them for a second before anger took over.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he spat maliciously, trying to hide all signs of weakness.

"Nothing. Just noticing how hurt and angry you are that Derek made you leave... He really threw a glass at you? Knowing..." Scott trailed off, all of Isaac's friends knew what his father had done the night he died. He'd thrown a glass at his son who cowered against the wall and when the glass broke, a shard had caught his face. He'd immediately healed, of course, but it had damaged him mentally.

Isaac nodded, not able to look at Scott anymore. He couldn't hide it though. Scott could smell salt, a sure sign that Isaac was crying. Scott quickly got out of bed and hesitantly put an arm around Isaac. He tried to reassure him that everything would be okay and that Derek was probably just dealing with some alpha issues or something.

"Isaac, I thought you'd be more angry than upset with Derek. It was a dick move and he must know it... Why are you so upset?" Scott asked quietly, not sure if he'd get an answer or not.

Isaac laughed. It was a short, cold, heartless laugh; "Isn't it obvious?"

"You don't mean that yo-" Isaac cut him off

"What? It never occurred to you that I might be attracted to Derek?" He smirked

"Does Derek know?" Scott asked quietly

"No one but you knows"

Scott shook his head, reveling in the fact Isaac trusted him enough to tell him something like this. Isaac just smirked and checked his phone for the time. 4:47AM.

"Go to sleep for a bit, I'll wake you up later"

"Okay" Scott answered mid-yawn. He stood up slowly and shuffled to his bed, mumbling "thanks for telling me, Isaac"

"It's okay" Isaac mumbled back.

He sat leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, listening to Scott's even breathing and steady heartbeat.

* * *

He must have fallen asleep at some point because Scott had nudged his shoulder to wake him at 7AM.

"I thought you were going to wake me up? Not the other way around" He chuckled as he left the room and went to get breakfast, leaving Isaac to get ready for school.

"Looks like I'll have to pretend that everything's fine" he muttered to himself as he grabbed some clothes from his bag and went to take a shower.


	2. Two: Wounds

Isaac was quieter than usual when they'd arrived at school. When Stiles joined them, he'd noticed instantly and being his usual self, he laughed and said "What's wrong Isaac? Not Derek's favorite anymore or something?"

Isaac stopped dead in his tracks and kept his head lowered. Stiles turned around and looked in disbelief at him, realising what he'd just said and that he'd unknowingly hurt Isaac by saying that.

"Hey, Isaac I'm sorry..." he says sympathetically. Isaac shook his head and shrugged, clearly not wanting to talk about it and clearly not wanting any sympathy. He walked past both Scott and Stiles as he headed to homeroom.

* * *

When he arrived at homeroom, it was completely empty. He sighed and shuffled to his seat. He sunk into the seat and rested his head on the table, kicking himself internally. He knew he shouldn't have let what Stiles said get to him; after all, it was Stiles of all people. He groaned when he heard people outside the door. Scott and Stiles was who he assumed would have came into the class, but as he looked up he realised it was the twin alphas - Aiden and Ethan. He hated them with a passion and knew that they'd do something to infuriate him as long as no one else entered the room.

"What do you want?" He snarled, not in the mood for what they were planning.

The twins laughed simultaneously, enjoying the anger that was radiating from Isaac. They leaned against the desks in front and on the left of Isaac and grinned to each other.

"We're just surprised that your alpha hasn't killed you yet, after all he's running out of choices and once he runs out we'll rip him to shreds" Aiden mused.

"He kicked me out of the pack anyway so why should I care?" Isaac said coldly, trying to hide the anger and the worry he felt towards what they were saying about Derek.

Aiden and Ethan laughed in his face before the bell rang. Aiden left, leaving Ethan and Isaac staring with pure hatred at each other.

Once he'd left, they immediately started fighting, slamming desks to the side and lunging at each other, claws ready. Isaac tried as hard as he could to restrain himself but he couldn't help it. As students rushed in to see the fight, they were almost completely behind the teacher's desk. Ethan sunk his claws into Isaac's side and as Isaac jerked away from them they left deep wounds running just under his ribs. Just as Isaac had a grip on Ethan's shirt and was about to slash at his throat; Scott and Stiles pushed through to the front.

"ISAAC!" Scott shouted. The class fell silent and Isaac snapped out of his rage. He quickly retracted his claws and got up, stumbling slightly. He looked back to see Ethan grinning wickedly at him. Isaac let out a low, feral growl that only Scott and Ethan could possibly hear with their werewolf senses. Scott and Stiles dragged Isaac out of the class and took him down to the guys gym locker room.

* * *

In the locker room, Isaac had taken off his jacket and shirt to assess the damage Ethan had inflicted. Four long gashes ran just under his ribs, all of them deep and oozing thick crimson blood. He winced as he pressed his ruined shirt against the wounds, trying to suppress the flow of blood that was dripping down his side.

Stiles was sat on a bench, trying as hard as he could not to look at Isaac's wounds in fear that he'd throw up. Scott on the other hand was pacing back and forth, clearly angry with Isaac.

"What the hell were you thinking? You almost completely wolfed out! Right at the end your eyes shifted to yellow! You could have..." Isaac zoned out after that, knowing exactly what Scott was going to say.

He'd had this conversation with Derek a few weeks ago after he'd been in a fight with one of the twins and his eyes had turned yellow. His mind slowly drifted back to that conversation...

_"What the hell were you thinking?" Derek had yelled._

_"I wasn't." Isaac had lied. He squeezed his hands closed until his nails dug into his palms, trying to keep himself from shifting._

_Derek was angry him and he was angry with Derek. Up until that day, Isaac had been waiting for Derek to do something about Aiden and Ethan. It was hard, even with Scott there, to stop himself from tackling one of them and wolfing out._

_Scott had been late to class that day and by the time he showed up Isaac had his claws deep in Ethan's side. The rest of the class was trying to film the fight, but luckily Isaac and Ethan were hidden behind their teacher's desk._

_Derek had glared at Isaac. "Obviously." He had slammed his hands down on the counter that separated them, making Isaac flinch. "Isaac, there were cameras! People filmed you when you had almost completely wolfed out."_

_"He touched me... What was I supposed to do?"_

_"Ignore him and walk away!" Derek snapped_

_"He's been doing it for the past two weeks, Derek!" Isaac winced, feeling as if every time Ethan had pushed a claw into his skin and dragged it to open fresh wounds, were happening in that moment. He felt the humiliation of feeling like he was Ethan's bitch._

_"You don't reveal to everyone that you're a werewolf! That's what they want you to do!" Derek walked around the counter and shoved Isaac onto one of the stools. "You don't ever do that again! Do you hear me?"_

_"I'm tired of walking away," Isaac growled, his eyes glowing yellow, revealing his anger._

_"I want you to answer me, Isaac. I said, 'Do you hear me?'"_

_Isaac's eyes flashed blue as uncertainty passed over his face while he stared into his alpha's eyes._

_Derek shoved Isaac off the stool and kicked another one in the process "Isaac, I need you to tell me you understand!" Another stool collapsed under the force of his kick._

_Isaac had cowered against the back of the counter, an small, weak, involuntary whimper escaped as he shielding his face and head with his arms._

_"Fuck, Isaac," Derek breathed. He had pressed his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose "Isaac."_

_Derek couldn't believe he had done that to Isaac. He had completely forgotten because it had been so long since Isaac had last reacted like this. The last time he had ever seen Isaac cower against a wall was when Boyd got mad for no reason and backhanded him in the face._

_"Isaac," Derek tried reaching out to him but Isaac flinched at the movement. He took back his hand and whispered Isaac's name quieter and more insistently._

_"I'm fine" Isaac had said quickly. He had stood up slowly, keeping his head down to hide his embarrassment but Derek could see his cheeks had flushed to a rose red. "Can I go? Please?"_

_Derek had nodded and watched as Isaac stumbled to the stairs. After a while Isaac had jumped from the window and he knew Derek had heard the window open and the sound of Isaac landing on the ground below..._

"Isaac? Are you even listening to me?" Scott asked, realising Isaac had a blank expression and that his eyes weren't focused. Isaac snapped out of the memory and nodded, not wanting to explain what he was thinking. He lifted the shirt from his wounds and sighed seeing that they'd stopped bleeding. He rummaged in his backpack for a new shirt - he'd came to realise that the twins managed to rip his shirts very often so he always kept a spare with him in case it happened again. He pulled the shirt over his head, wincing as the fabric brushed against the wounds. He pulled his jacket on and slung the backpack over his shoulder.

"Let's get this over with?" He suggested as he walked to the door, prepared for the hell he was going to get when he walks into his class.


	3. Three: Good Luck, You'll Need It

As Isaac, Scott and Stiles tried to pass the principal's office going undetected on the way to chemistry, they heard their principal calmly say "Boys, a word." They were screwed. They walked into the office and stood there awkwardly, not sure what to say.

"I assume you know why you're here, after all, word of you're little fight with Ethan does travel fast" The principal says to Isaac. Isaac stood awkwardly, unsure if he should answer or not. When he stayed silent, the principal looked at Stiles and Scott "You too seem reliable enough so do tell me, who started the fight? And why did you three skip homeroom and almost all of your first lesson?"

"Ethan started it and we weren't in homeroom or chemistry because he'd hurt Isaac badly and we wanted to make sure he was okay" Scott said immediately. It was the trust, kind of. After all it was Ethan's remarks that made Isaac attack him so it was technically Ethan who started it and Isaac did get badly hurt so that wasn't a lie either.

"Yeah, Ethan and Aiden have it out for Isaac, we just wanted to make sure he was okay, that's all" Stiles chipped in, trying to convince the principal that it wasn't Isaac's fault at all.

The principal nodded, satisfied with what he heard. "Well I guess that means suspension for Ethan... But I expect each of you in detention at three for not attending your class" he said as he gestured for them to leave. They sighed, relieved that a detention was all they were getting. They left the office silently as the bell overhead signaled the end of first period.

* * *

Three o'clock. Detention in the library. The librarian stayed with them for maybe five minutes. "You sit and you be quiet until four o'clock, then you can leave" was all she said before walking out of the door. As soon as she'd left all three of them were out of their seats. Fortunately, they were the only ones in detention so they could talk about the whole Isaac-being-practically-ripped-to-shreds-by-Ethan situation.

"So, are you healing yet?" Scott asked

Isaac shook his head, moving his jacket to reveal blood seeping slowly through his thin grey shirt. It had started bleeding again in last period - english when he bent to pick up the biro he'd dropped. He couldn't have told Scott or Stiles though because they were in trigonometry last period.

Stiles slapped his hand over his mouth in an attempt to keep himself from feeling nauseated. Isaac rolled his eyes at him. Stiles had seen the bodies of sacrifices; how is it that bloody wounds would be his downfall? Scott was just staring at the soiled clothing _Was it really that bad? How did I not see how bad it was before?_ was all that he could think. Isaac noticed Scott's staring and sighed

"Scott, it's not even that bad, seriously it's - it's nothing" He muttered quietly, trying to make it seem unimportant - after all he had jerked backwards to make Ethan's claws shred through his skin, of course, he'd never admit that it was on purpose.

"At least let me or my mom stitch it up when we get home?" he asked, almost pleading.

"No, it's fine. It'll heal" Isaac said, each word clipped. He realised that it sounded kinda harsh so he quickly said "Sorry, Scott - I didn't mean it like that." He looked down, partly because of embarrassment and partly because he was annoyed with himself. He didn't mean to be like that with Scott, after all, he was angry with Derek and the alpha twins - not Scott.

* * *

Once it was four o'clock they all left. Isaac hadn't talked since he's apologised to Scott so neither Scott or Stiles knew if Isaac was okay. When they got to Stiles' jeep and Isaac had to lean against it for several minutes to control the nausea and dizziness, they realised something was seriously wrong. Of course, Isaac still insisted it was nothing.

Scott couldn't take Isaac's 'I'm fine' attitude any longer so he extended his claws and ripped Isaac's shirt off, revealing the wounds which somehow looked much worse that they did that morning. He stood there, stunned for the moment.

"Isaac, what the hell happened?" Scott breathed, shocked at how bad it really was.

"Nothing. Nothing happened. I just scratched at it a little because it was bugging me" he muttered although he knew that Scott had figured out what 'scratching' at the wounds meant. It either meant Isaac had fought again or that he'd been using his own claws to make it worse. It was the latter.

"Isaac how messed up can you get? Do you want me to drag Derek here to see this or something because I swear to god if that's what it takes to snap you out of being a jackass then I'll do it, hell all I really need to do is shout his name or call him and he'll be here within minutes!" Scott snapped.

Isaac looked at him with both anger and fear in his eyes. He couldn't have Derek see him like this. He didn't need Derek to know how fucked up he really was. He just couldn't have Derek know that he was doing all of this on purpose instead of dealing with the fact even his alpha didn't want him around.

Isaac looked down quickly, feeling tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Was he really crying at the smallest threat?

Scott and Stiles stared at him in disbelief. Stiles was extremely confused but Scott partially knew why Isaac was crying - he didn't want Derek to see him at his weakest because he had feelings for the alpha. Scott sighed at length

"Isaac, I won't tell him okay? I won't call him or anything"

Isaac wiped at his eyes and looked up warily at Scott

"Thanks" he said quietly.

Something caught his eye when he looked just over Scott's shoulder which made his heart beat frantic.**_ Derek._**

He couldn't say anything and without warning the dizziness and nausea caught up to him, making him collapse against the jeep, sliding slowly down the side of it, trailing blood. He was out cold and the blood kept flowing from his wounds.

Scott and Stiles were both frantic with worry for Isaac until they heard a sharp "Calm down" from the alpha who had ran from the outskirts of the woods to them in seconds.


	4. Four: Healing

Stiles practically jumped when he heard Derek and even Scott had to admit he was scared slightly by the alpha's sudden appearance. Derek wasted no time in picking up Isaac's limp body and opening the door to the back seats of Stiles' jeep. Scott and Stiles got into the front of the jeep quickly and as Stiles fumbled with the keys, Derek lost his calmness for a fraction of a second. He attempted to subdue the bleeding from Isaac's wounds by pressing them together with his hands. Of course, this created a bloody mess between the two of them but he didn't care; Isaac was his beta, his responsibility - even if he had been forcefully kicked out of the pack. "Hurry" Derek snapped at Stiles who had finally got the keys in the ignition and had twisted them to bring his jeep to life. Stiles floored it, tires screeching in protest as he left the parking lot.

"Where are we even going?!" Stiles asked, voice raised with slight worry and panic because he'd noticed every minute they wasted, the closer Derek was to shifting and the closer they were to possibly losing Isaac.

"Deaton" Derek said as he applied even more pressure to Isaac's wounds although, by doing this he was sure he'd just fractured some of Isaac's ribs.

Stiles made a few sharp turns and broke several speed limits, but as they arrived at Deaton's clinic, Derek wasted no time in hastily picking up Isaac. He had opened the door and got out with Isaac in his arms before Stiles had even parked the jeep. The clinic wasn't officially open yet but Deaton always left the door unlocked during the day in case of emergencies. Derek pushed through the doors with Scott and Stiles behind him. Deaton came from the back and what he saw momentarily shocked him - a rattled Scott and Stiles behind Derek who was covered in blood and holding a limp Isaac who was clearly the source of the blood on Derek.

Deaton quickly opened the ashwood gate for them and he led Derek to the surgical table in the back. Derek lay Isaac down gently on the table and Deaton looked expectantly at Derek, Scott and Stiles.

"Well? Does someone want to explain this to me?"

"Ethan - one of the alpha twins, was fighting with Isaac this morning and cut him up badly and he was dizzy and nauseous after detention. When we managed to see his wounds again they were far worse and I know that he either went to fight one of the twins or he's made it worse himself. Then he just sort of collapsed and Derek stepped in to help" Scott managed to say, Stiles was still shocked by the situation so he wasn't much help.

"And what about his ribs? It looks like two are broken and there's a possibility that another is fractured too" Deaton asked while he readied the needle, thread, antiseptic , gauze and bandages - he figured anesthetic wouldn't be necessary.

"I, ah, I broken them when I was trying to stop the blood" Derek said, looking sheepish.

Deaton nodded "Better than too much blood loss, I guess"

Once everything was prepared, he doused Isaac's side with antiseptic and gently wiped it clean with cotton. Once that was done, he quickly threaded the needle and began stitching up the biggest of the claw marks. He tugged and maneuvered the needle through Isaac's skin to pull the wound closed. Once he finished the neat line of stitching, he tied a know in the end and snipped the thread. He then re-threaded the needle and began on the next biggest wound. He worked swiftly, closing each of the claw marks in turn from the most worrying to the least worrying. Once he had finished stitching them, he doused Isaac's side with more antiseptic before covering it in gauze and bandages. Once finished, he fetched a glass of cold water and said "Time to wake him up" as he tipped the water in Isaac's face.

Isaac woke up wide eyed and gasping. His eyes focused on the fluorescent lighting fixture above his head and he sniffed the air cautiously, realising where he was, he groaned. He sat up carefully as he realised he'd been stitched up and he looked at Scott and Stiles who were both staring at him.

"You were fine, right?" Scott said sarcastically, causing Isaac to grin.

"I lied, big deal, I do it all the time" Isaac replied, smiling sweetly.

He felt another set of eyes on him and he looked cautiously to his left, where Derek was stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Isaac's heartbeat became frantic as he looked Derek in the eyes. Of course, he knew that Derek and Scott could hear his heartbeat and this made him feel rather embarrassed but he didn't think much of it. He looked Derek up and down and saw the blood all over him. Isaac soon pieced together that Derek had helped him.

"Thank you" he said quietly.

"It's okay, I guess I should have listened last time you told me about the twins, right?" Derek replied, quieter than Isaac.

Isaac nodded weakly before deciding to stand up. "Guys, I need to talk to Derek, in private, okay? Scott that means no wolf senses to listen in, got it?" He said suddenly before he walked out of the room. Scott and Stiles looked at Derek who shook his head, just as confused as they were. He quickly followed Isaac who had made his way outside.


	5. Five: Hallucinations

Once they got outside, Isaac made a split decision. He pinned Derek to the wall of the building, letting out a low growl.

"Y'know, I really don't care what you think of me for doing this and I really don't care if you're going to rip my head off with your teeth, but you don't just kick me out then turn up and help me. What the hell is up with that anyway? You kicked me out so I'm not part of the pack anymore, right? So I guess I shouldn't be too worried about doing this" He says before pressing his lips against Derek's. The kiss was fueled by anger, frustration and lust. Derek was too stunned to react until Isaac had pulled away, his eyes were yellow and he growled again, expecting Derek to try killing him for doing that.

He got a completely different reaction. Isaac still had Derek pinned to the wall so Derek grabbed Isaac's arms and twisted himself so that he was now pinning Isaac. He kissed Isaac roughly and smiled into the kiss as he heard Isaac moan softly. He pulled back and looked at Isaac, who had started pouting.

"Really Isaac? Pouting?" He breathed.

Isaac wrapped his arms around Derek quickly, "So you aren't mad that I pinned you against a wall?" he asked timidly.

"I think making you moan means I win" Derek smirked as he said this.

_"Are you done yet?" _Scott said from inside, not bothering to raise his voice since he knew they'd be able to hear him. Derek and Isaac looked each other in the eye, one word playing on their lips

"Rematch?" They asked simultaneously, their mirrored grins indicating a yes.

"Yeah Scott, we're done" Isaac said, looking in the direction of the door. He had to push Derek away from him slightly - he wasn't sure if Scott had been listening or not and he didn't want Stiles to question why Derek had him pinned against a wall.

Isaac remained leaning against the wall when Scott and Stiles came to meet them. He couldn't look at them, in fear that they knew but Derek managed to keep a straight face.

They all walked to Stiles' jeep and once they got there, Derek and Isaac sat in the back, facing each other whilst Scott and Stiles sat in the front. They were sat in silence for a while before the police radio Stiles had taken from his dad screeched "Dispatch we got a 10-55 at the edge of Beacon Hills Preserve"

Isaac, Derek and Scott all turned expectantly to Stiles who sighed "Coroner's case - a dead body"

"Well, let's go then" Isaac says, leaning forward in his seat. "I mean, it could be another sacrifice for all we know..." he trails off. He wasn't really bothered if it was another sacrifice or not; the truth was, he needed something to keep him from kissing Derek in front of Scott and Stiles.

* * *

They arrived at the edge of the Beacon Hills Preserve before Sheriff Stilinski and his deputy. What they saw was gruesome. It was a person all right, but it had been rotting there for a while but it didn't look like a sacrifice, it looked like a wild animal attack... almost like wolves had done it...

"Alpha pack?" Stiles suggested, knowing that's what they were all thinking.

They nodded, noticing how wolf like it was - ankles snapped at, throat ripped out. They had hobbled the person before going for the throat, then they'd pretty much just ripped pieces off of the body.

"Stiles do you still have that damn police radio?" Sheriff Stilinski asked from behind the four.

Stiles shook his head, "No I don't, we were just passing and we noticed, that's all" his attempted lie wasn't good enough for his father.

"Stiles, just get rid of the radio, okay?" Sheriff Stilinski said, running his hand down his face.

"Okay... It was a wolf attack by the way, dad" Stiles said as he went back to his jeep with Scott, Isaac and Derek in tow.

* * *

In the jeep, Isaac was sitting next to Derek. Their hands brushed occasionally and this send electric currents through Isaac - it made him genuinely happy. Of course, this didn't last for long because his father's voice kept floating around as if he were in the jeep with them.

_He doesn't want you. You're nothing to him. Just another toy for him to play with. No one wants you, son. You're better off dead._

Isaac shook his head, trying to get rid of his father's voice. "Just some sort of hallucination that's all" he muttered almost inaudibly.

Derek looked at him, clearly concerned so Isaac shook his head.

_He does not care. Get it into you're head how stupid are you? Why would he care about a stupid kid?_

Isaac shook his head again. He couldn't let these thoughts get to him, not now. He had only ever had a breakdown caused by the hallucination of his father once in front of anyone before and it was in front of Derek...

_"Isaac?" Derek had called for him but he was too locked up in his own thoughts to reply._

_He had heard Derek walk up the spiral staircase and he'd heard him stand in the doorway. He couldn't move though, he was trapped._

_He was rocking back and forth in a corner of the room. He'd felt so claustrophobic and his heart was racing._

_Derek had walked slowly to him and reached a tentative hand towards him. Isaac had flinched immediately._

_"Please, don't hurt me. Please..." he'd begged. He wasn't sure who he was speaking to - Derek or the memory of his father._

_His breaths were becoming short and ragged and he was slowly building up to a panic attack._

_Derek didn't know what to do so he grabbed Isaac's shoulders, seeing the fear and pain in Isaac's body language as he forced his beta to look into his eyes. Derek's eyes were red and when he spoke, it was a command that Isaac had to obey seeing as it had come from his alpha: "Calm down"_

_Isaac struggled but finally managed to control his breathing and gradually stopped rocking back and forth. He wasn't able to control the tears streaming down his face for a long time but Derek had stayed with him until he was okay..._

"D-Derek... it-it's happening again" Isaac said quietly, his voice wavering.

"Hey, Isaac, it's okay. You're okay, just calm down and you'll be fine" Derek said softly, trying his best to help Isaac stay in control. He had a feeling Isaac didn't want Scott or Stiles to know about the hallucinations.

Scott and Stiles looked in the rear view mirror but both looked away quickly when they saw Derek glaring at them.

Stiles stopped his jeep after five minutes - they were outside of Derek's warehouse. Derek took Isaac out of the jeep and before he left himself he quickly said "What Isaac meant before... it's complicated but I know how to help him with it so he'll be staying here for the night, okay?" He didn't wait for a reply. He closed the jeep door and guided Isaac through the door of the warehouse and up the spiral staircase.

He sat with Isaac for hours, trying to help him control the hallucinations. When not even a direct command was working, he changed tactics. "I really hope this will shut your dad up" Derek muttered. He leaned in and kissed Isaac gently. He pulled back warily after a while to see Isaac's eyes weren't full of fear anymore and that his heartbeat was slowing down again. It worked.

* * *

What Isaac didn't know was that Derek had been drinking heavily since the day before resulting in him being so wasted he wouldn't remember anything in the morning


	6. Six: Quiet

Derek woke up to an immense headache. He shuffled groggily out of his room and down the spiral staircase. He groaned when he saw the numerous whiskey and vodka bottles on his desk. He hurriedly grabbed a garbage bag and began dumping each bottle into it. Once he was done he had a number for the amount of bottles there - eleven. There was eleven bottles and he'd managed to drink all of them.

There was a familiar groan from upstairs. _What the hell is Isaac doing here? _Derek thought. Derek put down the bag of empty bottles once he saw Isaac bouncing down the stairs.

"Hey, Isaac... What exactly happened yesterday? I was, ah, kinda out of it for the day" Derek said, gesturing to the bag of empty bottles which were making the room reek of alcohol. Isaac stiffened momentarily before relaxing

"Besides this" he said as he lifted up his shirt to reveal the stitches, "nothing really happened... I mean, I was, um, hallucinating him again when we were on our way back from the body that the alphas left in the woods... but that's all really" Isaac says quietly, unable to look at Derek.

Derek nodded although he felt like Isaac was keeping something from him.

"Isaac, are you okay?" Derek finally asked.

Isaac shook his head, "No, I'm far from okay but it doesn't matter" his voice cracked. Derek knew that his beta was going to start crying.

"You can tell me what's wrong y'know" Derek said quietly, unsure of how to comfort Isaac.

"I can't tell you though because you don't remember anything that happened yesterday so you don't remember it" a tear rolled down Isaac's cheek and hit the floor. The sound it made seemed so large in the room which had fallen into silence. Isaac wiped at his face as he stormed out of the warehouse, leaving Derek in a state of confusion.

* * *

Isaac had ran to Scott's house. He'd barely managed to unlock the door because his vision was blurry from the tears stinging his eyes. He'd ran straight for the bathroom where he locked the door before slumping against the cool tiled walls. He sat, leaning against the tiles, for a long time while the tears kept rolling down his cheeks. He more he cried the more he thought his dad was right. Derek didn't want him - hell, Derek didn't even know what he was doing at the time. With every negative thought and realization that his father was right, Isaac snapped another stitch with his claws - acutely aware that his wounds hadn't healed and were being held together by the stitches. He didn't care that he was going to open them up again - he just wanted to feel something other than this kind of pain.

Scott had been awoken when Isaac locked the bathroom door. He sat in his bed, listening to Isaac crying. He wasn't sure if he should go talk to him or not until he heard the first snap. The faint smell of iron was confirmation that Isaac was snapping the stitches and opening his wounds again.

Scott stumbled out of his bed and ran to the bathroom. He banged on the door a few times and when he got no reply he did something drastic in order to get to Isaac - he ripped the door straight off it's hinges.

Isaac, who had been lost in snapping each stitch one by one, looked up at Scott momentarily before resuming to snap the remaining stitches. Scott heaved him off the floor to try stopping him, but Isaac just snapped the remaining few stitches all at once. The wounds didn't bleed, which came as a disappointment to Isaac. He frowned and tried bringing his claws to his wounds in an attempt to re-open them himself. He was stopped when Scott grabbed both his wrists.

"Don't think I won't snap them because I will if it means you can't re-open that" Scott gestured towards the wounds. Isaac looked at them and practically collapsed into Scott, sobbing into his shoulder. Scott took Isaac into his room and sat with him, trying to calm him down.

When Isaac had calmed down enough to speak, all he said was "Derek was so wasted... He didn't remember anything from yesterday..." Isaac looked so broken, like the last of his happiness had been shredded.

"Isaac, just because he was so wasted that he didn't remember anything doesn't mean you should be upset" Scott says quietly.

Isaac stayed quiet for a few moments before he looked up at him, his eyes yellow and wolf like "I kissed him yesterday... and he kissed me" Isaac mumbled, looking down quickly to control the anger that was building up inside of him.

"So the moaning outside of Deaton's..." Scott couldn't even finish what he was saying.

"Sorry" Isaac said sheepishly.

He sighed. Scott was such a good friend, he was glad that he could talk about these things with him.

"I just wish he'd remember. I don't really want to tell him myself in case he tries to kill me" Isaac muttered.

Scott nodded in understanding. He looked at Isaac's wounds again and noticed how they looked like they were going to bleed again.

"Can my mom fix that for you?" he asked, suddenly remembering that his mom was downstairs making breakfast.

Isaac nodded and stood up. "Thanks, Scott" he said quietly.

Scott nodded again, leading Isaac downstairs.

* * *

Once Isaac's wounds had been treated for the second time in twenty four hours, he and Scott wolfed down their breakfast. They mumbled something about the bathroom door and how they were going to fix it later before they ran out of the house, not wanting to face being shouted at.

Scott had come up with a "brilliant" idea as to how he was going to help Isaac. He was going to lock both Derek and Isaac in a room and he wasn't going to let them out until they'd talked. To make sure it would work, he was also going to circle the room with ashwood to make sure they wouldn't be able to leave.


	7. Seven: Fight Or Flight

Scott had decided locking Derek and Scott in the old bank would be a good idea - there was already a lot of ashwood circling the vault and all he needed to do was fill in a small space by the entrance. Simple.

Scott had a sudden realisation that he could drag Stiles into this for backup.

_I need you to help me lock Derek and Isaac in the vault at the old bank_

Scott didn't have to wait for long until he got a reply

_Okay, I'll get Derek. Bring Isaac to the bank in half an hour_

His plan was set in motion.

Scott noticed that Isaac was just mindlessly following him so he started walking in the direction of the bank. He'd already thought of a plan. He was going to day that Deucalion had Deaton locked up in the vault and they needed to save him.

Once they reached the entrance to the bank, Scott stopped

"Did you hear that?" he asked Isaac, aware that Isaac wouldn't have heard anything.

"No, what was it?"

"Deaton, I think... In the vault" Scott said, faking worry. He quickly walked up the steps and into the bank, Isaac in tow. He hurried to the vault and walked in, Isaac by his side.

"Where's Deaton..?" Isaac asked, clearly confused. He then stiffened, his back going rigged as he recognised the scent of his alpha. His eyes glowed yellow and his claws were extended

"What the hell are you playing at?" He snarled at Scott who had walked out of the vault when he saw Stiles practically shoving Derek into it. Stiles quickly sealed the ashwood circle that went around the room.

Scott smiled weakly, "You're going to talk" he said, and with that he shut the vault door on the two furious werewolves.

* * *

Isaac sat in the center of the room with his hands knotted in his hair. He was already feeling slightly claustrophobic and he knew they were going to be there for a long time.

"So what are we meant to talk about?" Derek asked, standing with his arms folded over his chest in the corner of the room. This reminded Isaac about the other day so he tried his best not to look at Derek.

"Do you remember anything from yesterday?" He blurted out, immediately regretting the decision to ask that.

"I don't, but something clearly happened because it upset you before..." Derek trails off, his voice echoing around the room.

"You'll kill me if I tell you... In fact, you'll rip my throat out with your teeth" Isaac said, a weak smile playing on his lips. Derek said he'd rip someone's throat out with his teeth more or less on a regular basis. In a weird way, Isaac thought, it was kinda cute.

"I'll rip your throat out with my teeth if you don't tell me, so it's a lose - lose situation here" Derek said, shrugging.

Isaac sighed and stood shakily. He knew he was going to regret what he was about to do.

"I did this" he said as he pinned Derek to a support beam in the vault. "I'm sure you can guess what happened next" he says, his voice lower than usual.

Derek looked at him in pure shock "You did... What did I... Did I..." He couldn't even finish one question but Isaac knew what Derek was trying to say.

"I pinned you against a wall and I kissed you. Then you managed to pin me against a wall and you kissed me... If you ask me, it looked like you liked it" Isaac says, pulling away from Derek. He wasn't prepared for Derek's response.

"So you kiss your ex-alpha, who liked it so much he did the same to you... wow... if you were part of the pack then it would look like you were just trying to gain favouritism and a higher status..."

"What?!" Isaac snapped.

"You heard me" Derek said, shrugging again. His whole I-don't-care-about-this-conversation attitude was really getting on Isaac's nerves.

"You say a lot of stupid things, Derek. But this is the most idiotic. I am fucking attracted to you - not because you're an alpha and not because I want a higher status. Do you really think I could have gone this long without trying to pull something if I wanted a higher status? Derek, yesterday was the first time I've ever even slightly shown how I feel about you and you don't even remember it! Why the hell do you think I was so hurt when I found out you were wasted for the whole day. Honestly, you need to stop thinking about your stupid 'alpha status' for one second and realise some things are about you as a person and not you as the macho alpha werewolf!" Isaac was practically shouting in the end. He was pent up on rage and his eyes were glowing, his claws were extended and his posture suggested he was ready to fight.

Derek noticed this and his eyes were immediately red, his claws were also extended and he was the first to lunge forward. Isaac knew what Derek would do and Derek knew what Isaac would do. They were used to each other's fighting styles after practicing and training together for over a year.

Derek finally managed to pin Isaac down, "You do_ not _speak to me like that, got it?!" Derek snapped. Isaac just smirked and twisted from Derek's grip; he was now pinning Derek down. Instead of saying anything, he looked at Derek with his head cocked to the side. He smirked and leaned in really close, his lips were mere centimeters from Derek's.

"I think I should remind you of yesterday" He mused before pressing his lips firmly against Derek's. Derek soon remembered fractions of the previous day and he liked what he remembered. He started kissing Isaac back tentatively. Isaac pulled away, pouting "You can do better than that"

"I don't think being locked in a vault is the best place to make out though" Derek muttered, biting his lip. He felt like he was going to put Isaac in a bad mood so he quickly said "Rematch?" in hope that Isaac wouldn't be too angry with him.

Isaac nodded slowly. He'd rather make out with Derek in the vault though because no one would know about it.

* * *

"Wow..." Stiles muttered as he looked at the screen in front of him. There was working security cameras in the vault - probably from when the alphas locked Boyd, Erica and Cora in there for several months.

Scott shook his head, amazed as to how Isaac could go from trying to kill Derek to making out with him in seconds. He was more amused with Stiles' reaction though.

"I never thought that... But they were trying to kill each other... We aren't meant to know... They don't know about the cameras and..." Stiles kept mumbling until Scott stopped him.

"Should we let them out?"

"I guess so, but it doesn't look like they did much talking..." Stiles muttered.

"We're not meant to know by the way so pretend you don't know anything" Scott said as they walked to the vault.

He opened the door and got Stiles to break the ashwood line.

"Finished talking? Good lets go" He said, not waiting for an answer.

Isaac and Derek looked at each other, both grinning, as they exited the vault and the old bank.


	8. Eight: Sweet Dreams

For the first time in weeks, Isaac felt exhausted. Having two or three hours of sleep total in a week for several weeks had caught up with him. Once they were all in Stiles' jeep, Isaac was fighting to stay conscious. After a few minutes he passed out, leaning against Derek's shoulder.

"When was the last time he slept properly?" Derek asked, trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible so that he didn't wake Isaac.

"You should be asking yourself when the last time he slept properly was because honestly, he gets maybe three hours at most in a week lately" Scott replies, turning to see Isaac sleeping. He sighed as he gave Derek a warning; "Don't be surprised when he starts talking, and don't be surprised when what he says leads to him waking up either"

Derek nodded, looking down at Isaac who looked so innocent and at peace whilst he slept.

"I'm staying with Stiles tonight because my mom will kill me for ripping the bathroom door off the hinges, so is it okay if Isaac stays with you?" Scott asked suddenly.

"Why did you... I mean sure, it's okay that he stays with me" Derek said, wondering why Scott had broken the door.

"Long story short, someone really doesn't want to heal" Scott said, looking back at Isaac. Derek noticed and frowned. Surely Isaac hadn't been re-opening his wounds in the bathroom, why would he even want to do that?

"I know, I don't get why he did it either but he did it as soon as he got in this morning" Scott says, sighing.

The realization that it was his fault hit Derek like a ton of bricks.

"It's my fault he did it, because I was completely out of it yesterday..." Derek mumbled

"Don't blame yourself, it's not your fault" Scott said in an attempt to reassure the alpha.

Stiles sighed, "I feel so included in this conversation guys!" he said sarcastically as he pulled his jeep to a halt in front of Derek's place.

Derek shifted to try opening the door but Isaac moaned softly in his sleep. He rolled slightly, resulting in his hand being in Derek's lap. Derek sighed, ignoring it. "Should I wake him?" He asked, unsure of what to do.

"I think if you wake him he won't be able to get back to sleep" Scott's words had a double meaning behind them, but it seemed only Stiles had grasped that.

Derek nodded and shifted again, opening the door to the jeep whilst holding Isaac up so that he wouldn't slip down the seats while Derek got out. Once he was out, Derek gently pulled Isaac into his arms. With a quick goodbye, he closed the jeep door and hurriedly went into his warehouse. Isaac was very light and Derek was able to walk up the spiral staircase with ease whilst carrying him. He walked into his own room and lay Isaac gently on his bed. Isaac mumbled incoherently about how much he liked Derek before he woke up. He was very disorientated for a moment until his eyes fixed on Derek who was smiling in the corner of the room.

"Why are you smiling?... And why am I in your bed?" he mumbled.

"You were just saying how much you like me... You really think I'm sexy when I'm mad?" Derek said, stifling a laugh. "And you're in my bed because you fell asleep leaning on me... I think you would have liked where your hand was when you rolled over" Derek smirked, letting Isaac figure out what he meant.

Isaac's cheeks burned red hot. If he had said that in his sleep then what the hell had he been saying in Scott's house? He decided not to answer Derek's question - instead focusing on where Derek said his hand was when he rolled over.

"Shame I wasn't awake, it would have been so much better" Isaac mused.

"Not really since Stiles and Scott were in the jeep at the time. They probably wouldn't want to see you do that deliberately in front of them" Derek said as he walked to the bed. He lay down next to Isaac, looking into his eyes. Why hadn't he noticed how blue they were before now?

"You need to sleep y'know" he said, sighing. He wanted Isaac to be awake but he didn't want him to be sleep deprived.

Isaac pouted, "What happened to our rematch though?" he mumbled sleepily. He was slowly drifting to sleep already.

"Tomorrow.. and don't pout, it doesn't suit you" Derek said. He leaned in close to Isaac and stayed there, grinning.

"Tease" he mumbled, smiling. "If I.. If I wasn't so tired then... making out" Isaac managed to say, his voice heavy with sleep. He closed his eyes and his jaw became slack. His breathing was even and he was fast asleep in seconds.

Derek pulled a blanket up from the bottom of the bed and wrapped it around himself and Isaac. This time he was going to remember everything in the morning. He drifted off to sleep shortly after, a smile still on his lips.


	9. Nine: Rematch

Isaac was the first to wake up and for the first time in what seemed like forever, he slept peacefully without waking up in the middle of the night. He felt an arm draped over him and looked down, following it to the crease at the elbow and further to the shoulder; he kept looking up until he reached a face. Not just any fact, but the most beautiful face Isaac had ever seen and it was only made better with sleep. He smiled, genuinely happy that he had fallen asleep next to Derek and had woken up with Derek still there. He wanted to stay there for as long as possible so he curled up as close to Derek as he possibly could. He closed his eyes and listened to Derek's steady heartbeat. The rhythmic sound soon lulled him back to sleep.

* * *

The next time Isaac woke up was when Derek had kissed his forehead. He grinned, looking at Derek.

"Good morning" he said through a yawn.

Derek smiled softly "Good afternoon actually, it's almost three"

"Ah crap, what day is it?" Isaac asked, frowning. How could he have slept that long?

"Monday" Derek replied, frowning slightly.

"I missed school" he mumbled, his frown deepening.

"Does it matter? Did you actually _want_ to go to school?" Derek asked, mock disbelief clear in his voice.

Isaac rolled his eyes "Scott and Stiles will have been wondering where I was..." he muttered.

"They know you're here though since they asked me if you could stay here. Scott was staying with Stiles last night - something about a door being ripped off the hinges" he said, raising an eyebrow.

Isaac quickly looked away from Derek. He was _not_ going to talk about that now, not when he was so happy.

"Isaac, I know it was my fault and I'm so sorry" Derek mumbled.

"Can we not talk about it? Please?" Isaac pleaded, burying his head into Derek's shoulder.

"Okay, I shouldn't have brought it up anyway" Derek sighed, wrapping his arms around Isaac.

Isaac looked up at Derek who met his gaze instantly. Isaac blushed slightly; he couldn't help but stare at the person in front of him. This perfect person in front of him that actually cared and understood.

"When is our rematch?" he asked hopefully. He had such an innocent expression, but his eyes gave away the wanting that he felt.

Derek didn't answer at first, he simply tilted Isaac's head up and smirked "How much do you want our rematch?"

Isaac pouted "Too much, now please can we have our rematch?"

Derek leaned in close enough for his breath to be hot on Isaac's face when he spoke, "I think you should be patient"

"Tease" he growled. He didn't want to be patient.

Derek grinned "Am I?" he leaned in closer and laughed.

He didn't get time to pull away though. Isaac had his hand on Derek's jawline and he pulled him in to close the gap between their lips. He wanted this so badly. No, he _needed_ this. He needed Derek and Derek seemed perfectly willing to comply with that he needed. Their tongues slid into each other's mouths; they were perfectly intertwined, Isaac had his arms wrapped around Derek while Derek's hands were exploring Isaac's body, running up and down his back and around his ribs - careful not to touch the new stitching.

Seeing as Isaac was still in what he was wearing the previous day, Derek had his hands hooked in the belt loops and he was pulling Isaac closer. His hands were practically in Isaac's pants when their rematch was ruined.

Isaac's phone was ringing. He growled in annoyance, picking up his phone from where it had fallen on the floor at some point. He didn't even check the caller ID before answering.

"Yeah?" He said, his voice was low and practically a growl.

"Where were you today?" he heard Scott say from the other end.

"Sleeping, and I was kinda busy until you so rudely interrupted." he muttered, hoping Scott would realise what he meant by busy.

"Oh.. _Oh!_ Sorry!" He floundered, unsure if he should hand up or not.

"Talk later?" Isaac asked

"Yeah, okay" Scott said, relieved that it was okay to hang up.

Isaac threw his phone across the room, not wanting to have to answer it again.

"That really ruined things" he grumbled, extremely annoyed that Derek could have been in his pants by now if Scott hadn't phoned him.

"We'll have round two at some point" Derek mumbled, kissing Isaac lightly.

Isaac felt like there was something that needed to be cleared up, he wasn't quite sure how to say it though.

"So..." He began, not finishing what he was saying.

"So?"

"So what are we, exactly?" He asked, genuinely wanting to know.

"What do you want us to be?" Derek asked rather than answer the question directly.

"I don't want to be fuck buddies or friends with benefits..." Isaac mumbled. He hated the idea of being used or using Derek simply for pleasure. He wanted more than that.

"I don't want that either to be honest" Derek mumbled.

"Well that settles it then. You're my boyfriend and no one else can stake a claim on you unless they want to be ripped to shreds" Isaac says, his voice and smile sickeningly sweet. He was deadly serious though.

"And if someone tries to stake a claim on you I'll rip their throats out with my teeth" Derek said, smiling. He kissed Isaac once more, "You're starting to smell like sex" he mutters, smirking at Isaac.

Isaac rolled his eyes, "Are you going to do something about it?"

"Nope" Derek grinned.

Isaac stuck his tongue out, untangling himself from Derek and standing. He stretched for a few moments, he felt stiff and felt that stretching would help. He realised he had no clothes to change into and groaned. All he had was what he was wearing. He stretched again, his thin grey shirt riding up on him. He caught Derek staring and laughed.

"I'll be back later, I'm going to see Scott" he says, clearly not wanting to leave. Derek nods, still staring at Isaac as he walked out of the room.

* * *

"Dude, you couldn't have picked a worse time to phone me" Isaac grumbled once he and Scott were safely in Scott's room.

"I didn't know you were busy! And I could have picked a worse time to be honest because I'm sure if I had put off calling you for a few minutes then..." he trailed off, not really wanting to finish what he was saying.

"Then I'd probably be moaning through the conversation?" Isaac offered. Scott nodded, trying not to think about that.

"So.. You and Derek then?" Scott said, taking an intrest in Isaac's private life.

"Nothing happened" Isaac mumbled.

"I can smell him all over you, and you smell like sex" Scott said matter of factly. Of course he's point that out.

"Dude, stop smelling me! Nothing happened! It's a shame really, if you didn't phone when you did then Derek would have been in my pants" Isaac said, trying to force the image into Scott's head. He wasn't going to let go of the fact Scott had ruined the moment.

"Oh my god stop already! I don't need to know!" Scott said, squirming slightly.

"Serves you right, or would you like some graphic detail of what I want when I get back to Derek?" he said, smirking.

"Okay, okay, I've learnt my lesson! So if you're with Derek and not in school the next day then I can't phone you in case you're busy again?"

"Yeah, that seems about right" Isaac said, nodding.

* * *

He had stayed with Scott for a few hours and when he left, he took his bag full of clothes with him. He wanted to get back to Derek as soon as possible for round two.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading and for the reviews! It means a lot to me and I know some of the chapters are awful but I'm trying to make up for it!**

**Now, on to more pressing matters, should chapter ten be smut or should I develop their relationship over the next few chapters first?**


	10. Ten: Sleep

Derek had messaged Isaac saying they were going to be at the loft apartment rather than the warehouse. Isaac was about to unlock the door when he heard a crash from inside and high pitched shouting. Cora? He listened closer and frowned.

"Derek you haven't even apologised to him! How is that fair? And I know you've been with him at some point because I can smell him all over you!" Cora shouted. Something crashed against a wall - a stool maybe?

"Cora shut up, I don't have time for this!" Derek had snapped at her. Isaac heard Derek slam a door and walk down the stairs. He sighed, opening the door to be greeted by Derek storming out.

"I'm guessing you heard that. And I would say I'm sorry for kicking you out the way I did, but honestly I'm not sorry because I did it to protect you." Derek said, still clearly furious because of Cora.

"Hey, it's okay; I don't mind that you kicked me out" Isaac says, putting his hand on Derek's shoulder. He had never seen Derek as angry as this before - especially not because of something that had been said. He usually had complete control over his emotions.

Derek sighed, trying to control his anger. "Can we go back to the warehouse? I don't think I'll be able to go back in there without ripping Cora to pieces"

Isaac nodded, following Derek to his car. He dumped his bag in the back seat before climbing into the front seat next to Derek.

* * *

They hadn't spoken at all on the way to the warehouse and that worried Isaac a little. He felt like it was his fault that Derek had fought with his sister so naturally he was flooded with guilt. Derek sensed that Isaac was blaming himself so he smiled weakly

"Don't blame yourself for what happened, she just doesn't understand and I think she might be jealous that I have a boyfriend when she doesn't." His attempt to blow it off worked though because Isaac smiled

"What did she mean when she said she could smell me all over you?" Isaac asked, grinning slightly.

"I think I fell asleep after you left and the next thing I know, she's phoning me and demanding that I go see her. I didn't get a chance to shower or anything because she said I had five minutes to get to the apartment before she hunted me down" he said, shrugging. "I don't mind that I smell like you anyway" he mumbled after a moment.

"Couldn't have been as bad as Scott saying I smelt like you and sex" Isaac chuckled. He found it quite amusing that all the werewolves they had talked to lately had noticed how they smelt like each other.

"What did you say?" Derek asked, unsure if he wanted to know or not.

"I said nothing happened, which by the way, is such a disappointment." Isaac mumbled, suddenly shy.

"Aw did little Isaac want me in his pants?" Derek teased, laughing quietly.

"Yes I did, and I still do but I think sleeping would be good enough" Isaac blushed, feeling really embarrassed for even saying that he wanted Derek in his pants. He couldn't deny it though because even if he had lied and said no, Derek would know the truth because his heartbeat would give it away or if not then he'd probably have blushed or something.

"You'll probably get what you want soon so let's get you to bed" Derek said, smiling softly at Isaac as he got out of the car.

Isaac opened the door slowly and he was even slower when he retrieved his bag from the back seat. He seemed to be struggling to walk while he carried his bag. Derek frowned - even though he was tired, he shouldn't have been struggling this much.

Derek walked to Isaac and took his bag from him, it didn't make much difference though.

"Isaac... are you okay?" he was extremely concerned for Isaac.

"I don't - I don't know" Isaac frowned. He felt drained and his still unhealed wounds felt extremely uncomfortable. He realised that he should have healed way before now. "Derek... Derek I still haven't healed. That's not normal is it?" He was clearly frightened and confused.

"No it's not. I think that maybe Ethan used wolfsbane somehow when you were fighting - that's the only possible explanation as to why you aren't healing"

"I don't feel so good" Isaac mumbled. He didn't look well either but Derek didn't want to say anything.

"I know, and you'll feel worse in a few minutes because I need to trigger the healing process..."

"You need to break a few of my bones" Isaac said, he'd seen this happen only once before now and it looked seriously painful.

Once inside, Derek dumped Isaac's bag and wrapped one arm around his waist, guiding him to the bed. He grabbed Isaac's arm, mumbling apologies before he made the first snap. Isaac had managed to stay quiet even though the pain of having his wrist broken was almost unbearable. Derek moved up to the middle of his forearm, snapping it with ease. Isaac screamed with the pain this time. He leaned into Derek's shoulder, groaning with the immense pain shooting through his arm.

"You're enjoying this" he said, more of a statement than a question.

"I'm not, I swear" Derek said, trying to be sincere but humor was an obvious undertone.

"Yes you are" Isaac said through a groan and a laugh.

"I don't like hurting you, but I have to admit that it's kinda fun to snap bones" he said as he snapped another bone in Isaac's arm.

Isaac, who still had his face leaning into Derek's shoulder, practically sunk his teeth into him because he wasn't expecting Derek to snap his arm again. Derek heard a lot of muffled "fuck"s coming from Isaac and he felt really bad. He didn't think he needed to snap that bone, but he had to take precautions to make sure Isaac would heal. He pulled his boyfriend's face from his shoulder and frowned, seeing the bloody mess on his face. Isaac smiled weakly,

"You're so lucky I bit my lip and not your shoulder" he mumbled, trying to be funny. Derek's frown deepened.

"I'd rather you bit my shoulder. It looks like your fangs have pierced through your lip" he mutters. He leaves Isaac for a minute and returns with a bowl of water and a cloth. He wipes the blood from Isaac's face quickly but gently.

"Shirt off" he commands, watching Isaac comply. Derek snaps all the stitches at once, making sure no thread was left to hold the wounds together. He smiles slightly when he sees the tissue reforming. Isaac was healing.

Even after Isaac had finished healing, Derek was staring. He only stopped when Isaac started laughing

"Why are you staring at me? You have a funny expression on your face" he manages through his laughter.

"Cute" Derek grins, looking up at Isaac. "I'm staring because you are utterly fascinating, and that 'funny expression' is because I'm fantasizing inappropriate things" he says matter of factly. Isaac rolled his eyes; he would have liked a more specific answer.

He suddenly had a mischievous grin on his face. He grabbed Derek's arms and dragged him down onto the bed. He quickly climbed on top of Derek, pinning him down. Leaning close to Derek, he let out a low growl. Derek had gotten over the fact that he'd been pinned down; his expression gave away the pure lust and wanting he had for Isaac. Isaac smirked, leaning in closer to Derek, his voice was like gravel when he spoke

"I can be a tease when I feel like it too, just remember that"

He climbed off of Derek and yawned as if nothing had happened. He went to the bathroom and came out a few minutes later, smelling like mint toothpaste. That wasn't what caught Derek's attention though. It was the fact that he was in nothing but his boxers. He yawned again as he climbed into the bed. He really was tired.

Derek joined him after a while and he felt at peace again. He wrapped his arms around Derek and rested his head on his boyfriend's chest. He was lulled to sleep by the rhythmic sound of Derek's heartbeat.


	11. Eleven: Questions

Derek woke up around six AM. He'd crept out of the bed and had gone to the loft apartment to fetch some clothes. He was still pissed at Cora though, and he let her know it because on his way out he'd shredded her favourite jacket with his claws.

Once he was back at the warehouse, he had a long shower to pass some time. When he finally came out of the bathroom in the clothes he'd gone to get from the loft apartment, it was almost seven AM. He remembered that Isaac had school and frowned. He didn't want Isaac to go to school but he knew that if Isaac didn't go, Cora would be asking questions and if she was asking questions then it would be likely that Scott, the alpha twins and who knows who else would be asking questions too. He shook Isaac's shoulder gently in an attempt to wake him. Isaac merely groaned and rolled over so Derek shook his shoulder again. It still didn't work but Derek had a feeling Isaac was awake and that he just didn't want to get up. He climbed onto the bed and wrapped his arms around Isaac who mewled quietly.

"Isaac? Isaac, wake up" Derek said quietly. Isaac groaned in protest but opened his eyes.

"Why do I have to wake up?" he mumbled sleepily. It was like he wasn't even fully awake.

"It's a tuesday. You have school." Derek replied, sighing.

"Can't I just stay here with you?" Isaac asked, hoping that Derek would say yes.

"I wish you could but if you don't go then people will ask questions. Besides, if you don't show up the alpha twins will either think they killed you or that you're too much of a baby to go back to school" Derek muttered, trying to persuade Isaac that going to school would be best.

"Fine, I'll go" Isaac grumbled as Derek released him so that he could sit up. "You better be making me breakfast for this" he said after a string of complaints while he got clothes from his bag and went to the bathroom.

Once Derek heard the shower turn on he figured he had ten minutes to get Isaac something to eat. He eventually found some blueberry muffins which he toasted and put them next to the mugs of coffee that he'd just made. He had been so busy trying to round up some kind of breakfast that he didn't hear the shower being turned off. He also didn't hear Isaac leave the bathroom so he was surprised when Isaac linked his arms around him from behind. Isaac noticed and laughed quietly.

"Not much of a breakfast but it's the best I can do" Derek said, motioning towards the muffins and coffee.

"It's better than nothing - thank you" Isaac said, smiling as he pulled himself up to sit on the counter. He picked at the muffin and sipped his coffee. He was trying to build up enough guts to ask Derek something. He eventually finished the muffin and his coffee, noticing how Derek had only drank his coffee and not touched the muffin. He felt really awkward at that point because he thought it was obvious that he wanted to say something. He was right; it was obvious. Derek had noticed and was waiting for Isaac to say what was on his mind. When he didn't, Derek sighed.

"You want to say something" he stated, looking at Isaac expectantly.

"I was just thinking... Well, what if Cora or Scott or someone asks about us? I mean, I'm sure I still smell like you and Cora could smell me all over you. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out" Isaac mumbled, unable to look at Derek.

"If they ask, you can tell them whatever you want" Derek said, shrugging. He wasn't all that bothered, in fact he kinda wanted someone to ask. He pulled Isaac off the counter, a smirk was plastered on his face. Within seconds they were making out and Derek had Isaac pinned to a wall. He pulled away after a bit, smirking even more "I think I should give you something for them to ask about" he growls. He started mouthing at Isaac's neck, causing Isaac to moan loudly. He made Isaac moan the loudest when he was biting at his neck. He did eventually stop to inspect his work. He had a wolfish grin on his face and Isaac was curious as to why Derek was grinning so much. Derek brought Isaac to the bathroom and stood him in front of the mirror. Isaac shook his head, his cheeks flushing.

"Did you really just give me a massive hickey so that people ask questions?" He shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes I did, and it doesn't look like it'll heal for a while" Derek said, beaming at Isaac. He kept smiling, clearly proud of what he'd done. Isaac chuckled quietly

"You're so evil but the fact you look really cute at the moment makes up for it" he said, brushing his lips against Derek's quickly. He checked his phone for the time and groaned "I'm going to be late"

"No you're not" Derek mused as he walked out of the bathroom, making his way out of the warehouse and to his car. Isaac followed, getting into the passenger side, glad he didn't have to walk to school.

* * *

They arrived just as Scott had parked his motorbike. Isaac sighed, obviously Scott would ask questions.

"Hey Isaac, I think you'll need this if you're going to try avoiding questions" Derek said, reaching into the back seat for Isaac's leather jacket.

"Oh, I was wondering where that went" Isaac mumbled, smiling gratefully at Derek.

"See you later?" Derek asked, hopeful

"Of course... So long as you're going to keep the teasing to a minimum today" Isaac grinned as he pulled on his leather jacket hastily.

"I can't promise anything" Derek said, laughing.

Isaac got out of the car and watched as Derek drove away, turning in the direction of the apartment rather than the warehouse. When he could no longer see the car, he turned to see Scott walking towards him. He sighed, anticipating several questions. Fortunately, Stiles, Allison and Lydia had just arrived and were walking towards them. Scott surely wouldn't say anything when they were there, right? Wrong. Scott leaned closer to Isaac and he was clearly smelling him.

"You smell a bit like sex and a lot like-" He was cut off with a poisonous glare from Isaac. "Oh, right! They don't know, never mind then" Scott mumbled. Isaac knew he was going to say Derek. He should have known that would be the first thing Scott would say.

Lydia raised an eyebrow "And a lot like what, Scott?"

Scott looked trapped. He knew Lydia would be able to manipulate him to the point where he says, but he also knew if he even hinted as to who Isaac smelt like that he'd be ripped to shreds.

"Lydia, it's rude to pry. And besides, I'm sure you don't want me to rip Scott to shreds here and risk getting blood all over your shoes" Isaac had growled to prove his point. Lydia held her hands up in defeat but he knew she'd try to find out again later.

"I think I know" Stiles piped up, getting deadly glares from both Scott and Isaac. "There were security cameras in the vault, assumedly left behind from the alpha pack, so I know..." he trailed off, being cautious not to say anything else because he was between two werewolves who looked like they wanted to kill him.

"If you tell anyone I'll murder you" Isaac snapped. Allison and Lydia stared at the exchange between the three boys in utter confusion.

"We're just gonna go" Allison said, raising her voice slightly. It was apparent that the girls felt awkward. Scott nodded and they left to go to homeroom.

When Scott turned around to face Isaac and Stiles, it was apparent that Stiles had swore not to say anything to anyone because Isaac had stopped glaring at him.

"I think you need to try covering that up a bit more until it heals" Scott said, noticing the hickey on Isaac's neck. Isaac slapped his hand over it immediately and groaned.

"He wanted to make sure someone asked because he knew I didn't want anyone to ask questions" Isaac muttered bitterly.

"The scent is enough for certain people to ask though so I don't think a hickey was necessary" Scott replied as the bell rang, signaling for them to go to homeroom.


	12. Twelve: Murderous Glares

Isaac had been getting questioning stares from Cora and the alpha twins whenever he saw them - which was a lot. Every stare made his anger grow after he'd heard Aiden say "Looks like the little alpha has his own personal bitch." In fact, with every stare he got from any werewolf in the school, he'd glare at them murderously and let out a growl that was quiet enough for no one else to hear but still malicious and brutal enough to make the werewolf staring at him stop. He also glared murderously at Lydia who kept pestering both Scott and Stiles about what they knew. She tried ignoring him but both Scott and Stiles were not going to risk telling her anything under any circumstances given that Isaac would probably kill them. Lydia must have understood that though because she'd finally stopped pestering them and had started questioning Isaac. She was quick to point out the hickey that was still on his neck so she'd pieced together that it was a _someone_. This had opened a load of new questions which she bombarded him with every chance she got.

* * *

She was still questioning him at the end of the day when they were walking to the parking lot and she'd almost broken him. He was about to tell her when a black car pulled up besides them. The window was rolled down and Derek was laughing at them.

"Come on Isaac, tell us who gave you the hickey" he said through his laughter. Isaac rolled his eyes, muttering a lot of curses.

"Whatever, and tell your sister to stop smelling me from across the hall because next time I'll rip her throat out" Isaac said, grinning.

"Isaac you still haven't answered. Who gave you the hickey?" Derek persisted, obviously trying to make things worse because Lydia was there.

"You already know" Isaac said, still grinning. That was probably when Lydia pieced things together. She'd been watching the conversation silently, coming to her own decisions on the way they were acting. Isaac had glared at everyone who stared at him or asked about it all day, yet when Derek asked all he did was roll his eyes and grin. And if Cora was smelling him like Scott did that morning then he must have smelt like someone in particular that they both knew. And Derek already knew who gave Isaac the hickey. Lydia finally came to a decision - Isaac had smelt like Derek and Derek had given Isaac the hickey.

"Oh my god! No way, I figured it out! Scott and Cora were smelling you because you smell like Derek and if Derek knows who gave you your hickey and you reacted differently when he asked then it must mean he gave it to you!" Lydia looked so triumphant while Isaac looked both mortified and murderous at the same time. It shouldn't have been that obvious, right? But then again, Lydia was a genius. Derek was laughing quietly to himself in the car until Isaac looked at him with amber eyes

"Scott, Stiles and Lydia know now and clearly Cora, Aiden and Ethan know as well which is just great, isn't it? And by the way, there were security cameras in the vault and that's how Stiles found out." his voice was dripping with sarcasm and he was almost growling by the end of his sentence. He knew he shouldn't be taking it out on Derek but he had so much pent up anger from that day which made it so much harder for him to control himself. Lydia must have seen how his eyes changed to amber because she forced Isaac to look at her.

"Hey, I'm not going to tell anyone - not even Allison. Why should I tell anyone if it's none of my business anyway? I'll get Ethan to shut his mouth and I'll make sure he gets Aiden to do the same. Scott's your friend so he won't say anything and Stiles is a good guy so at most you might get a few jokes or questions from him. And I'm sure Derek can deal with Cora so you can stop being mad with him. He hasn't done anything wrong anyway! You need to apologise for taking everything out on him" She snapped. She was right though so Isaac let his eyes shift back to blue.

"I did do something though since I gave him a hickey just so someone would ask questions" Derek said from the car. Lydia looked at him quizzically while he looked sheepish and somewhat guilty.

"No excuse" She said, smiling at him. She turned back to Isaac, "Apologise" she commanded. She really was good at getting her own way.

"I'm sorry I was mad at you. I've just had a really long day and everything's been getting to me" Isaac mumbled, looking at Derek.

"I'm sorry I made things more complicated for you" Derek replied sincerely.

"My job here is done, now you can kiss and make up" Lydia mused, waving a goodbye to them as she got into her car.

Isaac got into Derek's car and smiled. His smile didn't last for long though. He went rigid and his face hardened when he saw Cora storming towards the car. Derek noticed and sighed. She leaned against the frame of the car, peering in at Derek

"I don't know what you're playing at but he reaks of you and don't say that you don't know what I'm talking about because mister defensive here has been growling and glaring at me every time I've looked at or tried catching his scent. Oh and ripping my jacket was a nice touch by the way" She said before turning on her heels and walking away from them.

Derek raised an eyebrow at Isaac but didn't say anything. He ignited the engine and drove towards the warehouse. They sat in silence the whole way there.

* * *

**A/N: aw thank you guys for reading, it means a lot to me! since i'm not sure what to put in chapter thirteen, i was hoping you could leave some ideas in the reviews please? it would really help me move the story onward if you could! and chapter title ideas would also be much appreciated because i tend to base a chapter around the chapter title**


	13. Thirteen: Crumbling Walls

"So..." Derek started as he pulled up outside of the warehouse. He let the engine idle for a moment before turning it off. "...How was your day?" He had a rough idea as to how it went already, but he wanted to know exactly what happened. He didn't get an answer. Instead, Isaac had got out of the car and slammed the door. _Must have been pretty bad then _Derek thought as he got out of his car to follow Isaac. When he got inside, he heard a loud thump and the crumbling of plaster and concrete coming from the bedroom. He sighed, walking into the room to see a dent in the wall and Isaac sitting on the floor, holding his right hand close to himself. Derek sat leaning against the wall which was opposite of Isaac. He frowned, trying to see Isaac's hand. Isaac noticed and silently held his hand out for Derek to see. It looked gruesome; his knuckles here bruised and bloody and Derek could see clearly that bones were broken - the worst being that one of his bones had snapped and had practically pierced through his skin. There must have been a lot of force behind the punch.

"You didn't answer my question" Derek murmurs as he watches Isaac's hand heal. He watched as the tissue reformed where the cuts were and he watched the bruises vanish. He gently pushed down on the badly broken bone in Isaac's hand so that it would heal properly. This brought a small hiss from Isaac which didn't last long because the bone had melded itself back together and Isaac's hand had now completely healed. He sighed, unable to look up because he knew Derek was probably staring at him.

"It was... bad" Isaac mumbled, finally looking up to meet Derek's intense green eyes staring at him.

"How bad is 'bad' though?" Derek persisted.

"Scott almost blew it in front of Stiles, Allison and Lydia by saying I smelt kinda like sex and you as soon as you'd left, he didn't get a chance to say I smelt like you though - glaring seemed to stop him I guess" Isaac said, shrugging. "Then Lydia started asking questions and Stiles said he knew - he explained it by saying there were security cameras in the vault." He grit his teeth, clearly that had annoyed him a lot. "Scott noticed this" he muttered, pointing to his neck. "and he said that if you wanted people to ask then the scent was enough for some"

"It doesn't seem that bad" Derek said, still staring intently at Isaac.

"I haven't got to the part where Aiden and Ethan managed to get me alone in the locker rooms before lacrosse. They said they could smell you all over me and Aiden said, and I quote "Looks like the little alpha has his own personal bitch." I could have ripped them to shreds and I really think I could have taken both of them on cause I was that angry but Scott and Stiles had came back to the locker room looking for me. They had to drag me away from the twins." Isaac looked down again, wishing he really had torn the two alphas to shreds.

"Okay.. It makes sense that you were really angry. What else happened?" Derek asked. He felt sorry for Isaac. He hadn't meant to make his day that bad.

"Every time they saw me they'd say 'look at the little alpha's beta boyfriend' or 'beta bitch' or whatever the hell else they said. I mean seriously, one of them is dating the crazy bitch who tried to kill us and who resurrected Peter and the other is with a once homicidal lizard's ex best friend. Somewhere in between what they said I think Cora heard them or noticed or whatever because she took a sudden interest in catching my scent from across the hall or staring at me."

"You had to deal with that all day?"

"As well as Lydia's questions after she noticed my neck, yeah" Isaac sighed.

"You kinda made it worse before as well because she wouldn't have known if it weren't for you" he mumbled but he wasn't angry, he had a smile wavering at the corners of his lips.

"I really am sorry for making your day hell" Derek said quietly.

Isaac drew a spiral on the floor in the dust that had fallen from the concrete he had dented.

"I'll get my revenge" he chuckled as Derek looked at him in confusion. Isaac outstretched his arms and Derek slid across the floor to him.

"I really hope you're not going to kill me... cuddling would be the perfect cover so that you could sink your claws into me or maybe even crushing me" Derek said, he was joking but there was a microscopic hint of seriousness to what he said.

"Of course I won't, that wouldn't be half as fun" Isaac said, smirking mischievously. He was already forming a plan to get his revenge.

Derek cocked his head, wondering why Isaac was smirking so much. He sort of got to find out though because Isaac's lips was suddenly very, very close to his. Derek wanted to close the small gap between them but found that he couldn't because Isaac was holding him back.

"You're being a tease" Derek pouted. This only made Isaac smirk even more.

"Don't pout" Isaac breathed, closing the gap between them slightly.

"Don't be such a tease then" Derek muttered. He didn't like being teased.

"What do you say then?" Isaac was really enjoying this, he thought it was quite amusing to say the least.

"Will you please stop teasing and will you please stop holding me back because it's not fair and I rea-" he got cut off when Isaac growled a "shut up" and closed the gap between them. He was being rougher than usual and Derek would deny it later, but Isaac had managed to drag a few moans out of him.

* * *

**A/N: well, i could have wrote a load of smut to end this chapter, but idk if there should be smut yet. should i put some smut in the next chapter? ****also some more ideas for chapters would be great!**


	14. Fourteen: Jealous

Isaac and Derek had been sat contently on the floor for what only seemed like minutes but was actually hours. Isaac was mumbling incoherently about Derek not really being a big bad wolf. He made no sense but Derek was happy to listen to him. Isaac's mumbling was becoming less understandable as he began slowly drifting to sleep. He didn't reach the point of unconsciousness though because Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison and Cora had came through the front door. Isaac groaned as he unwillingly stood, not wanting to be caught cuddling.

"Not disturbing anything, are we?" Lydia asked as she poked her head around the door to the room.

"Actually -" Isaac began, only to be cut off by Lydia who frankly didn't care if they were disturbing anything or not.

"Okay, good. We've got a lovely little plan if you'd so kindly join us" She beamed, turning on her heels to go back to the group that had huddled around a table.

"Who's bright idea was it to not phone first" Isaac grumbled. Derek laughed quietly as he stood up, following Isaac to the group.

"It was my idea" Cora said sweetly. Isaac clenched his jaw. Of course it would be her idea. She seemed intent on pissing him off, he just couldn't figure out why.

They'd all pulled up chairs around the large steel table and Isaac had the misfortune of having to sit by Cora. He felt extremely awkward in doing so because she kept sniffing him every so often and he was trying to be polite - after all, she was Derek's sister. He tried ignoring her, instead listening to Scott and Stiles' plan to figure out who the Darach was. Scott thought that maybe they should ask Allison's father about it seeing as he knew where the next few victims would be found. Stiles thought that they should steal the map with all the locations and try to figure things out from there. Both ideas were reasonably good and if Chris helped them then they wouldn't really need to steal the map. Allison was completely against involving her father and thought they could come up with a better plan. Lydia thought stealing the map would be a good idea although it would be risky. Stiles agreed with her, of course, but he had muttered that he thought Chris was the Darach under his breath - he was lucky Allison never heard him because she probably would have tried to kill him. But it _was_ a possibility considering how suspicious it was that Chris knew where the next victims would be. He thought it was creepy and awful too because Chris could have stopped the sacrifices...Unless he was the one behind them. Isaac was dragged out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his left knee. He tried to pretend he hadn't noticed but the hand was sliding slowly up his thigh. He went rigid. _No, no, no Cora shouldn't be doing that_. Was the only thing racing through his mind. He checked to see who was sat on his right side - Lydia. Surely she'd notice or tell Cora to stop.

"Lydia" he mumbled, catching her attention from her debate with Stiles on how to steal the map. She looked quizzically at him when she noticed the panic in his eyes. She also noticed how he kept looking at her and then in the direction of his leg. She noticed Cora's hand which was still moving slowly up his thigh and she pursed her lips. She looked towards Derek and back at Isaac. _Should she tell him? _Isaac shook his head, not wanting Derek to find out. Lydia was staring daggers at Cora, who smiled at her as if she wasn't doing anything wrong. Isaac's heartbeat was increasing substantially as her hand was reaching the top of his thigh. Scott stopped discussing something with Derek, and looked at Isaac with concern. Isaac couldn't do much besides look completely trapped.

"Scott, come here for a second" Lydia said over Isaac. Scott walked over to Lydia who motioned with her eyes for him to look at Isaac's leg.

"Oh, god..." he breathed, realising why Isaac's heartbeat was frantic. He shook his head, how could Cora possibly think it was okay to do that. Derek took a sudden interest in what was happening and he noticed how frantic Isaac's heartbeat was. He raised an eyebrow and stood up. He didn't have to go to the other side of the table to see how uncomfortable Isaac looked and he quickly found out why. His eyes shifted red in an instant as he let out a brutal growl. The room fell silent.

"Cora, I'm only going to tell you once. Leave. Him. Alone." he snarled at his younger sister. She was obviously trying to show everyone that Derek and Isaac had something going on. She smiled sweetly at her brother, not moving her hand from Isaac's thigh.

"I swear to god I will hurt you" he snarled at her. She didn't seem fazed though, just amused at how jealous Derek was.

"Cute" she said, smirking at her older brother. She didn't expect him to react though so she was shocked when he slammed her head into the concrete floor of the warehouse. His hand was wrapped around her neck, making it impossible for her to breathe.

"Touch him again and next time I won't hesitate to rip your throat out with my teeth" he snapped, letting go of her and sitting in his seat again.

"Does anyone care to explain what just happened?" Allison asked, slightly alarmed with the situation.

"I just proved that Derek is a jealous little werewolf who doesn't like other people touching his boyfriend" Cora said, having recovered from what her brother had just done.

"You were practically groping him!" Derek snarled. Allison took notice of how Derek didn't deny that Isaac was his boyfriend.

"I was not!" She defends herself, but Scott and Lydia had both seen what she was doing so she was obviously lying. Derek growled, forcing her to be quiet.

"Isaac, were you comfortable with what she was doing?" Derek asked, not taking his eyes off his sister.

"No, I - I wasn't comfortable with it." Isaac stammered.

"Lydia, Scott, did you see what she was doing? Did Isaac look uncomfortable with it?"

"Honestly he looked really frightened" Lydia murmured. Scott nodded in agreement.

Derek crossed his arms. He was furious with Cora and she was aware of it.

"Get out" he said, his voice was calm - a sure sign that he was holding back how angry he was. Cora said nothing as she walked out of the door, slamming it behind her. Derek put his head in his hands. He didn't want to argue with Cora, but he wasn't going to let her practically grope his boyfriend just to get a reaction either.

The group were silent for a while until Allison piped up "So who's going to explain what this is all about then?"

"Sweetie, isn't it obvious? Cora was bringing out the jealous boyfriend in Derek" Lydia tried to say it as simply as possible because it was probably a lot more complex than that.

"Wait so you two..?" Allison was looking between Derek and Isaac.

Isaac groaned, resting his head on the table. "Any comments you'd like to pass? Considering everyone has managed to say or do something today. My favourites being Scott almost slipping up this morning, Aiden and Ethan's 'little alpha's personal bitch' 'beta boyfriend' and 'beta bitch' oh and not to mention Cora's little stunt" He was obviously seething with anger and he sounded tired.

"Comments... hmm... How about why didn't anyone tell me before now?" Allison didn't get an answer.

"How about we continue this meeting tomorrow? In Scott's place maybe?" Stiles suggested. "Besides I'm sure Derek and Isaac need to talk about what just happened..." he trailed off. Scott, Lydia and Allison agreed, standing up and preparing to go. Isaac gave them a grateful smile as they all said goodbye.

Once they were gone, he wrapped his arms around Derek and refused to let go. He felt the anger which was building up inside of him seep away once he was in Derek's warm embrace.

"Jealousy looks good on you" he mumbled into Derek's shoulder. Derek laughed softly. Of course Isaac would say something like that.

"I couldn't have not gotten jealous though... And you looked so helpless" Derek sighed. He didn't like seeing how helpless Isaac looked and he hated how triumphant Cora looked. Derek brought Isaac to their bedroom which was still dusty from earlier. It didn't matter though, it could always be cleaned up later.

Isaac kissed Derek softly, "You shouldn't be jealous because I'm not interested in her. I'm more interested in you..." he'd mumbled softly as he leaned his head against Derek's chest.

"Don't go to sleep yet" Derek said quietly, knowing that Isaac was very close to sleeping.

"Tired.. make up for it later" Isaac muttered.

Derek sighed "Okay" he sounded defeated but wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend who had fallen asleep almost instantly.


	15. Fifteen: Morning

Derek found it hard to sleep that night so he lay awake listening to Isaac's even breathing and the continuous rhythm of his heartbeat. He was content with lying in bed, arms wrapped around his boyfriend and feeling a slight amount of weight where Isaac was leaning against him. He was wrapped up in his own thoughts until Isaac woke up, mumbling something in the process.

"What was that?" Derek asked quietly, tightening his arms around Isaac ever so slightly.

"I- nothing" Isaac looked anywhere but Derek. He knew what he'd said because he remembered saying it in his dream just before he woke up. Derek raised an eyebrow but said nothing, knowing if Isaac wanted to tell him then he would.

Isaac sighed, he couldn't repeat what he'd said because it sounded stupid and it wouldn't make sense - it was completely out of context although in his dream it had fit perfectly. He pulled himself up to look at Derek's face, unable to not notice how bright his eyes were.

"Pretty eyes" Isaac mumbled as he dipped his head, suddenly shy and thinking he was just embarrassing himself. This made Derek smile; he thought it was adorable when Isaac was like this. He took hold of Isaac's chin and gently lifted his head to kiss him. He planted several lazy kisses along Isaac's jaw until he reached Isaac's lips. He kissed him tenderly, a smile threatening to break out because of how content he felt. It was like everything that bothered him had disappeared momentarily and all that mattered was that small moment. Isaac was grinning like an idiot while Derek pressed lazy kisses along his jaw, his jaw was a weak spot for him so his grin got bigger with every kiss.

"Who knew Derek Hale of all people would be a sappy boyfriend" Isaac teased, smiling softly as he looked into Derek's brilliant green eyes.

"I'm not sappy!" Derek exclaimed in mock hurt as he pushed Isaac away gently.

"No, you're right. You're more... jealous and possessive" Isaac smirked. Derek rolled his eyes and pinned Isaac to the bed, looking hungrily at Isaac who was trying to get free of Derek's vice like grip.

"Not my fault I don't like my sister running her hands up your leg" Derek growled, smirking as Isaac still tried getting out of his grip.

"You wouldn't be jealous if you were doing that now though" Isaac mused quietly. Derek grinned, loosening him grip on Isaac slightly. He ran one hand up Isaac's leg slowly, looking at his boyfriend's face for a reaction.

"Not fair" Isaac whined as he pouted.

"You shouldn't have given me the idea then, but you're right; I don't feel jealous anymore" Derek mumbled as he pressed kisses along Isaac's jaw again. Isaac moaned involuntarily as Derek kissed along his jaw; he blushed, feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Now, the question is what made you moan? I mean, I'm not complaining obviously, but I want to know what makes you tick" Derek growled, looking into Isaac's eyes. He wanted nothing more than to spend the day seeing what made his boyfriend tick but he couldn't do that because Isaac had school.

"Think we could find out before you have to leave?" Derek wondered aloud. He regretted saying anything instantly because Isaac frowned and got up after he'd wriggled out of Derek's grip.

"Maybe later, I don't want to be late" Isaac said, clearly reluctant to get up. He stood and stretched for a moment before heading to the bathroom for a shower.

Derek took his time to make some coffee, needing the caffeine to stay alert. He'd drank two mugs of coffee by the time Isaac came out of the bathroom. Derek muttered about making coffee as he headed to the bathroom. He was beginning to feel tired so he thought a cold shower would help. It did help a little but he knew he'd feel tired again soon. Once he exited the bathroom, he poured himself another mug of coffee and really looked at Isaac. He was wearing a black t-shirt and grey skinny jeans with his boots. Derek whistled quietly, appreciating hot good Isaac looked. Isaac started giggling uncontrollably and it only got worse as he tried to stop. His fit of laughter was contagious and soon Derek was laughing too.

"I have to get to school" Isaac managed after stifling his laughter.

Derek nodded and quickly finished his tepid coffee. He steered Isaac out to his car and insisted on taking him to school. Isaac frowned in annoyance when he was brought to the car. He'd have preferred walking but Derek would have probably insisted on walking with him so he got into the car, sighing in defeat.

He quickly scribbles down his english homework which he'd been distracted from the night before. Derek stares at him disapprovingly for a moment when they wait for the traffic light to change color. Isaac doesn't look up from his frantic scribbles; he simply says it's Cora's fault he hadn't finished his homework. His expression had hardened when he said her name; he was clearly still furious with her.

"Don't do anything stupid today, I don't care what she says or does because you are going to ignore her. Understand?" Derek says as he pulls into the high school parking lot.

"Fine" Isaac mutters reluctantly. They sit in the car for a few minutes in a comfortable silence. Isaac wanted nothing more than to skip school and stay with Derek for the day. He couldn't help but stare at the other man who looked increasingly tired. Derek noticed and smiled slightly as he met Isaac's gaze. Isaac looks away, thinking that kissing Derek would be really nice at that exact moment. Realising that he had started to lean to wards his boyfriend, he sighs and gets out of Derek's car. He smiles softly as he looks at the man sitting in front of him, "I'll see you later"

* * *

**A/N: omg sorry for not posting a chapter in ages! i've had massive writers block and after the latest episode of teen wolf it's gotten worse as i don't know if i should include parts of that episode in the next few chapters since that episode could fit in perfectly with how they find out who the darach is etc in this fic.**

**opinions on this?**

**also i'm thinking about the possibility of smut in the next chapter/the chapter after it?**


	16. Rough Day: Part One

**A/N: very loosely based off 3x09: The Girl Who Knew Too Much**

* * *

To put it simply, Isaac had a shitty day. He was extremely close to ripping Aiden to shreds at one point because of what he was saying - apparently word of Cora's little stunt had traveled fast... Unless they were being watched by someone in the alpha pack... Isaac had recently started keeping a small amount of wolfsbane with him in case he was in a fight with another werewolf; using wolfsbane to stop the healing process seemed like a good idea anyway. He was in the now empty locker room with Aiden so when he slipped his hands into his pockets to cover his claws, mere feet away from Aiden, he had the most psychotic grin on his face. Aiden had looked at him in confusion before being met with claws sinking deep into his skin and being dragged quickly downwards. Aiden controlled himself fairly quickly after the few seconds of shock from being injured by the beta. His hands were swiftly wrapped around Isaac's neck with such brutality that Isaac could practically feel the bruises forming already as he was lifted off his feet. He figured it wouldn't take long for Scott or Stiles or maybe even Ethan to get to the locker room if they heard anything. They weren't far anyway - out on the field with Finstock rambling on about how they should put more effort into their other classes so they would still be allowed to play lacrosse when it came into season and so on. He figured he'd have maybe two minutes before blacking out if Aiden continued to keep a vice like grip around his throat; that is, unless Aiden decides to actually fight or snap his neck. He never go the chance to find out though because Scott and Ethan burst into the locker rooms to a gruesome sight - Aiden was dripping blood and he looked strangely smug while he was choking Isaac. What was worse was the quiet, manic laughter coming from the beta. He was... taunting the alpha? Aiden released Isaac begrudgingly as he turned to his brother who looked in as much pain as he felt. Scott was by Isaac's side immediately to make sure Isaac had someone to back him up but also partially to restrain him from attacking Aiden again. Isaac was still laughing; he looked increasingly scarier as the seconds past. Ethan was staring at him incredulously as if Isaac had lost his mind.

"Neat trick you pulled there but why hasn't he started healing yet?" Ethan asked curiously. Maybe he hadn't known his claws were laced with wolfsbane when he'd fought with Isaac.

"Isn't it obvious?" he'd said in such an innocent tone. Scott shook his head, thinking that Isaac must be having a bad day if he was being like this with two alphas who could and would kill him in seconds if given the chance.

"He used wolfsbane. It stops the healing process so if you want your brother to heal you should probably decide which bones to snap soon before he bleeds out. It's also a good idea to snap a few bones to make sure the healing process is properly triggered." Scott explained to Ethan who nodded but seemed reluctant to break a few of his brother's bones - probably because he's be in as much pain as Aiden when he had to do it.

Isaac and Scott left the locker room when they heard the first snap. Once they'd joined Stiles where Finstock was still lecturing the class, Scott turned to Isaac.

"What the hell were you thinking? You know he could have killed you" Scott was furious but he couldn't convey all of his anger towards Isaac when he had to whisper in case someone heard them.

"He started it" Isaac mumbled. It was like dealing with a five year old.

"You're not meant to let it get to you though, especially since it's amusing to him and if Cora finds out why you attacked him she'll think it's hilarious too" Scott replied icily. Isaac nodded and kept his gaze towards the ground. He stayed silent for a long time.

"You looked really god damn scary with all the psycho laughing and stuff" Scott muttered, trying to be a little less serious.

"It was all part of my master plan" Isaac replies. He was lying but managed to keep his heartbeat even so Scott wouldn't suspect anything. Honestly he had no idea where the psychotic outburst came from.

* * *

His day at school was drawn to an end with Cora punching him square in his jaw; subsequently breaking it with the amount of force used. All he'd said was that she could pass as a slut if she wanted to. This was apparently the wrong thing to say. Luckily, no one had seen the small exchange except for Scott and Stiles.

When they exited the building and headed to where Scott's bike and Stiles' jeep were parked, Isaac's jaw had healed and he had started laughing quietly. Derek looked like he was asleep in his car... in fact, he had parked it in exactly the same spot as that morning - between Lydia and Stiles' cars. As he neared the car he tried stifling his laughter because Derek actually was asleep.

Isaac opened the door of the car with a smirk playing on his lips. He shook Derek's shoulder softly in an attempt to wake him. His boyfriend grumbled in protest as he began to wake up.

"Why'd you let me go to sleep in the damn chair?" Derek grumbled as he shifted to his left only to hit his head on the car door frame. He realised where he was once Isaac, Scott and Stiles started laughing. He glared at them murderously, muttering the familiar "I'll rip your throats out with my teeth" as he began to sulk. Stiles was practically doubled over from laughing; the more he tried to compose himself, the worse his laughter got. He did eventually stop though.

"Are we, are we still planning stuff tonight?" he pants, slightly out of breath from the laughing. Derek refused to answer. Instead, he looked out the window as if there was something extremely interesting sitting beyond the glass. "Sourwolf" Stiles muttered as he turned to look at Isaac.

"The recital is tonight so we might as well skip it to plan?" Isaac says, shrugging. Stiles looked as if he was working out everything; fitting pieces of the puzzle together.

"The darach is going after philosophers now. It got Deputy Tara and Mr. Westover today - Lydia was the one who noticed... She, ah.. wrote the number two on the chalk board before screaming her head off or something.. Anyway, the darach will probably be at the recital since it's going to be full of teachers" Stiles says slowly, working things out further.

"Right, of course" Isaac muttered. He was the one sulking now and the annoyance and slight anger was radiating off of him. None of his friends or boyfriend decided to question his sudden change of mood.

Isaac had blanked out after that, and only realised he had no memory of the rest of the conversation nor leaving the school when Derek had parked his car outside of the warehouse. _Crap._

He was completely disorientated and for the first time in a long while, he was scared of his own messed up head. His hands came up to his head where his nails found his scalp. Old habits never die, he guessed. He used to do this almost constantly before Derek had found him and the fact it was starting again clearly wasn't a good sign. He must have really been digging his nails into his head because the sickening iron aroma of blood had filled the car. He removed his hands from his head immediately, feeling stupid for letting something like blanking out cause him to go back to his old habits. He then realised he was rocking back and forth slowly in the seat. This was not good.

Derek had been frozen, unable to think of a way to help Isaac let alone snap him out of the trance-like state he was in. He was extremely concerned about his boyfriend and could only assume this was something he might have done before.. when he still lived with his father. It was the heartwrenching sobs which finally broke Derek from his paralysis. He wrapped his arms around Isaac in an attempt to comfort him. He put as much energy as possible into the hug, hoping it would calm Isaac down a little.

"Hey, it's okay. You're okay." Derek murmured, his voice muffled against Isaac's hair. He kept repeating this for a long time as he waited for the sobbing to subside. When the only sound in the car was their breathing, Derek pulled back from the hug and held Isaac at arms length. Isaac avoided making eye contact, instead opting to look down and mumble an apology.

Derek decided a more comforting environment would be best for talking to Isaac about what had just happened - he warehouse was not the place to talk. Wordlessly, Derek ignited the engine and started driving in the direction of the loft apartment.

* * *

**A/N: oh my god i'm so sorry for the long wait! i thought i'd have finished this chapter before 3x10 was aired but it looks like it's taken longer than that due to my writers block. i was going to finish this chapter all at once, ending it similarly to 3x12(once i realised i wasn't going to finish it before that episode) but unfortunately i'm out of ideas and i honestly struggled to write this chapter, let alone write it to include parts from another three episodes! so i decided i'd split it into three or so parts so that it's easier to write. i'm thinking once i finish the separate parts that i'll end this fic? unfortunately i don't know when that will be because school will be starting september 3rd so i'll have even less time to write.**

**again, i'm so so sorry for the long wait! i'll try to make it up to you guys by possibly writing and posting part two tomorrow?**

**by the way thank you guys for reading! ily all x**


End file.
